his songs
by hiirei
Summary: Lagu-lagu dengan lirik berisi kata-kata yang tidak dapat dia sampaikan pada mereka. [Kara's Month 2/6]


his songs

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **[03/02 - ChoroKara Day]**

* * *

Salah satu hobi seorang Karamatsu Matsuno adalah menyanyi. Biasanya ditemani gitar—yang didapatkannya sejak ulang tahun ke lima belas—dan dia akan memainkan alat musik itu di atap. Seringkali juga bernyanyi bersama Jyushimatsu, dan keduanya membuat lagu yang mereka karang sendiri.

Kalau mau bicara jujur, sebenarnya suara Karamatsu tidak jelek-jelek amat. Malah enak didengar dan menenangkan—Karamatsu lebih sering menyanyikan lagu yang bernada pelan dan lembut. Mereka tidak pernah protes jika sudah mendengar suara petikan gitar atau ketika suara Karamatsu sudah terdengar—bahkan Ichimatsu pun sebenarnya suka mendengarkan nyanyian si anak kedua itu.

Namun walau mereka suka dan tidak keberatan dengan hobi Karamatsu yang satu ini, mereka tidak pernah menyatakannya pada si anak kedua. Mereka selalu pura-pura tidak peduli ketika Karamatsu kembali dari atap dan menanyakan apa mereka suka dengan lagu khusus untuk mereka. Mengacuhkan monolog si Matsuno biru. Atau bahkan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Oke, oke, mereka memang bukan saudara yang baik, yang selalu menunjukkan kepedulian dan kasih sayang pada satu sama lain. Mereka bertengkar, saling mengejek, dan tak jarang mengambil barang tanpa izin. Namun dibalik semua itu, mereka peduli dan sayang pada satu sama lain, hanya saja tidak mau menunjukkannya—karena hei, mereka bukan tipe yang serius seperti itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, Choromatsu rasa mereka terlalu berlebihan pada Karamatsu. Dan walau dia menyadari hal ini, dia tidak jauh berbeda juga dengan yang lain.

* * *

Choromatsu sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu khusus milik Karamatsu, yang hanya dinyanyikan ketika si anak kedua mengira tak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Lagu yang dinyanyikan lebih pelan dari biasanya namun tetap bisa didengar jika jendela dibuka.

Pada awalnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela dengan sebuah majalah untuk dibaca dan mendengarkan suara kakaknya.

Dan perlahan, suara itu menjadi samar dan ia pun terlelap.

* * *

 _"Semuanya mengabaikanku,_

 _Semua kepunyaanku dirampas,_

 _Aku tidak pantas berada di sini," ucapnya.(*)_

* * *

Kalau diingat-ingat, Choromatsu juga lupa apa yang membuat mereka memperlakukan Karamatsu seperti ini. Rasanya saat masih di bangku sekolah, mereka masih akrab-akrab saja, yang lain masih sering berbicara dengan Karamatsu—bahkan pergi entah ke mana bersamanya.

Tingkah Karamatsu memang ... uh, bagaimana mengatakannya—unik. Berbeda dengan _unik_ -nya Jyushimatsu atau yang lain. Memang tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan _normal_ di keluarga Matsuno, sih. Tapi ucapannya yang bisa menimbulkan rasa sakit atau patah tulang itu lebih dari unik.

Choromatsu menghela napas ketika melihat kakak yang dipikirkannya sedang bercermin sambil menunjukkan senyuman _keren_. Dan tunggu ... dia memakai kacamata hitam di dalam rumah?

* * *

 _Cukup hatiku merasa sakit, tolong jangan ingatkan_

 _hari-hari kemarin di mana aku berharap mati,_

 _Aku bukanlah diriku yang sebelumnya,_

 _jika aku berharap diriku lebih baik mati,_

 _Tidakkah lucu bahwa aku masih merasa sakit,_

 _ketika diriku sudah mati?(**)_

* * *

Umur mereka memang sudah lebih dari dua puluh, sudah dewasa, namun tetap saja ada _jam malam_ yang berlaku. Selambat-lambatnya, mereka harus sudah berada di rumah pukul sembilan, kalau tidak pintu akan dikunci.

Mereka tidak selalu tahu siapa pergi ke mana, atau akan pulang pukul berapa, atau sedang ada di mana. Dan tidak ada yang komentar tentang mengapa _futon_ terasa lebih lega sekarang. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dulu yang tidur nomor dua dari kanan bukanlah Todomatsu.

Tidak ada yang tahu juga bahwa semua itu terjadi selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

* * *

 _Suatu hari nanti, la la, la la, la la,_

 _aku akan mendapati diriku sendirian,_

 _Walau begitu, aku akan tetap tersenyum,_

 _Aku sudah, la la, la la, la la,_

 _menyanyikan lagu terakhirku,_

 _Dan dengan suara bergetar, aku ucapkan selamat tinggal.(***)_

* * *

Ketika Choromatsu menyadarinya, dia sudah terlambat.

Bukankah dia yang lebih memakai akal dan logika? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang menyadari perubahan-perubahan selama dua minggu terakhir?

Dia yang paling sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu—lagu-lagu dengan lirik tentang perasaan Karamatsu. Lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan suara pelan, seakan tidak ingin siapapun mendengarnya. Yang dinyanyikan hanya di saat ia pikir tidak ada siapapun—walau Choromatsu tahu, tahu bahwa pasti kakaknya itu berharap ada yang mendengarnya dan menemaninya.

Lagu-lagunya—dengan lirik yang tidak pernah dapat Karamatsu ucapkan secara langsung pada mereka.

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Karamatsu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama tiga bulan ini.

Ketika mereka memberitahu Matsuyo dan Matsuzo, keduanya tertawa, menganggap kelima anaknya bercanda. Matsuyo berkata bahwa mereka harus mengubah sikap mereka pada si anak kedua. Namun ketika wajah kelima anaknya tidak berubah, mereka baru sadar bahwa anaknya tidak sedang bercanda, dan memarahi mereka.

" _Apa kalian tidak bisa peduli dengan satu sama lain?!_ "

" _Kalian baru menyadarinya setelah dua minggu?!_ "

(Choromatsu tidak memerhatikan hingga tiba-tiba Osomatsu bertengkar dengan kedua orang tua mereka, sama-sama saling mengucapkan kata-kata bernada tinggi.)

Mereka mencari ke semua tempat di kota, melapor pada polisi, bahkan Jyushimatsu sampai mencari ke kota tetangga. Todomatsu menanyakan pada teman-temannya, namun semua usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil.

Karamatsu seakan lenyap.

Hanya meninggalkan gitar, beberapa pakaiannya, dan buku dengan lirik-lirik lagu yang selama ini ia tulis, namun tidak dapat mengatakannya pada siapapun.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

(*): My R / Watashi no R - Hatsune Miku

(**): Mairieux / Meryuu - Hatsune Miku

(***): The First Train and Kafka / Shihatsu to Kafka - Hatsune Miku

Lirik di atas adalah translasi dengan beberapa perubahan.


End file.
